Déjà vu
by DSMLMD
Summary: Fenomena dan aksi 'repetitive' yang sedang dialami oleh Para Pasukan Pinguin pada setiap pembukaan. Mereka penasaran dengan kotak besar yang ada di salah satu gudang di Central Park Zoo. Isi yang berbeda dan kemunculan yang misterius. Apa yang terjadi ?
1. Misteri Kotak Besar

**Déjà vu in Penguin of Madagascar.**

**Chapter 1 – Misteri Kotak Besar**

Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan karena saya baru pertama kali membuat cerita fiksi ini.

* * *

Pada malam hari, di atap pintu masuk Central Park Zoo yang mirip sekali dengan Big Ben yang ada Di Inggris, sebuah bel yang terdapat di atas atap tersebut berbunyi. Patung singa-singa yang mengelilingi Big Ben tersebut terdapat 4 Pinguin yang sedang bersiap dan beraksi untuk terjun ke bawah hingga mereka meluncur menggunakan perut mereka ke sebuah bebatuan. Saat mereka meluncur, seekor berang-berang bernama Marlene sedang membawa biji kacang di bebatuan tersebut dan melihat mereka. Marlene menyambut mereka dengan berjabat tangan namun saat mereka mendekatinya, mereka mengabaikan sambutan dari Marlene hingga Marlene tertabrak oleh penguin hingga Marlene terjatuh dari bebatuan (termasuk biji kacang yang dia pegang). Mereka meluncur dan lepas dari bebatuan itu yang dapat membuat mereka melompat tinggi menuju ke salah satu gudang yang ada di kebun binatang itu.

Mereka tiba di tempat itu. Mereka bersiap untuk mengambil formasi untuk membuka kotak yang begitu besar dan terkunci dengan kunci putar. Salah satu penguin yang bernama Kowalski mendeteksi kunci menggunakan stetoskop miliknya sambil memutarkan kode kunci tersebut. Namun karena stetoskop yang di gunakan ialah stetoskop untuk dokter, akhirnya dia gagal. Rico mempunyai akal untuk membuka kotak besar itu dengan kunci linggis. Dia mengeluarkan kunci linggis dari perutnya dan memuntahkannya menuju ke pingiun yang bernama Private. Private mengambil kunci linggis itu namun dia merasa terlalu berat untuk membawanya. Akhirnya kunci linggis itu di bawa oleh penguin yang bernama Skipper. Skipper langsung membuka kotak besar itu melewati lubang kecil di dekat kunci putar. Dengan sekuat tenaganya Skipper untuk membuka kotak tersebut, akhirnya dia berhasil membuka kotak itu. Mereka menuju kedalam kotak tersebut namun mereka kaget melihat isi kotak tersebut. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat 3 lemur yang sedang melakukan disko dansa. Akhirnya, penguin-pingiun itu kecewa karena isinya hanya 3 ekor lemur yang sedang melakukan disko dansa. Kemudian mereka segera menutup kotak itu dan mereka meluncur lagi keluar gudang dan pulang ke markasnya melewati lubang selokan yang ada di tengah jalan di kebun binatang itu. Melewati selokan yang sempit dan akhirnya tiba di atas markas (kandang pinguin yang ada di Central Park Zoo) mereka sambil bergaya ingin berkelahi. Namun, orang-orang melihat mereka dan adapun orang-orang yang ingin mengambil foto mereka. Akhirnya, Skipper membisikan kepada rekan-rekannya bahwa mereka harus menyapa karena Skipper menganggap bahwa pinguin-pinguin yang ada di Central Park Zoo merupakan hewan terlucu dan polos yang pernah dilihat oleh mata manusia.

Hingga pada sore hari dimana pengujung di kebun binatang itu mulai sepi. Keempat penguin tersebut kembali ke markas. Mereka membicarakan tentang kotak besar yang mereka buka sebelumnya.

"Hei Kowalski, kau tau kotak besar yang kita buka itu ?" Skipper berkata kepada Private

"Iya, menurut analisisku, Julien, Mort dan Maurice ada didalam kotak itu sambil berdansa." ucap Kowalski.

"Aneh sekali, darimana dia bisa masuk kedalam kotak itu ?" Skipper bertanya kepada Kowalski

"Aku tidak tahu, hasil stetoskopku membuktikan bahwa mereka masuk dengan sendirinya tanpa melewati lubang apapun." penjelasan Kowalski.

"Misterius, ayo anak buahku, kita coba tanya kepada mereka, bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke kotak itu." Seruan Skipper kepada teman-temannya.

Kemudian menjelang malam harinya, mereka menuju ke tempat dimana Julien, Mort, dan Maurice berada. Saat mereka ketempat itu, mereka melihat bahwa Mort sedang asyik memakan pisang Para Gorilla yang dia ambil, selain itu Maurice sedang memijat kaki Julien, dan Julien sedang asyik bersantai menatap indahnya cahaya bintang malam di langit. Skipper memanggil Julien, dan Julien mendengarkan seruan mereka hingga menendang Maurice yang sedang memijat kaki Julien. Julien menuju ketempat itu dan bertanya kepada mereka mengenai tujuan mereka dating kesini. Skipper berkata bahwa tujuan mereka datang ke tempat Julien ialah menanyakan mengenai mereka tentang keberadaan mereka malam hari di dalam kota besar sambil menari-nari. Julien berkata bahwa mereka tidak berada di tempat itu dan mereka pada saat itu sedang tidur. Skipper membantah karena Julien berbohong. Akhirnya, Julien meminta tolong kepada Mort dan Maurice untuk menjelaskan peristiwa pada malam hari. Skipper bertanya dengan tegas kepada Maurice dan Mort untuk menjelaskan keberadaan mereka pada malam hari. Mereka berkata bahwa selama semalam mereka tidur pulas di kandang mereka dan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Skipper bingung dengan sendirinya. Maurice mengatakan kepada Skipper dan kawan-kawannya bahwa Julien, Mort, dan dirinya tidak pergi ketempat lain di malam hari dan tidur lelap dengan pulas. Namun Mort dengan gembiranya menceritakan tentang tidur malamnya bahwa dia sempat bermimpi mengenai Julien, Maurice dan dirinya sedang menari disko di dalam kandang mereka. Julien, dan Maurice kaget dengan cerita yang diceritakan oleh Mort kepada Skipper dan kawan-kawannnya bahwa mereka mempunyai mimpi yang sama. Akhirnya Skipper memikirkan sesuatu dan ingin bertanya kepada Kowalski namun dia izin pamit untuk pulang ke markasnya. Akhirnya Skipper dan kawan-kawannya pulang ke markasnya.

Skipper bingung memikirkan kotak besar dan kepastian dari fakta mereka. Di dalam pikiran Skipper, bahwa mereka sering kali berbohong jika dia bertanya kepada mereka. Private bertanya kepada Skipper tentang yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Skipper membalas bahwa dia bingung dengan kejujuran mereka.

"Skipper, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita cek lagi kotak besar itu ?" tanya Rico kepada Skipper.

Skipper menjawab "Ide bagus, kita lihat apakah mereka berbohong atau tidak."

Skipper bertanya kepada Kowalski "Kowalski, menurutmu apakah mereka berbohong atau tidak tentang mereka yang ada didalam kotak itu pada malam kemarin ?"

Kowalski menjawab "Positif tidak, menurutku tak mungkin mereka mengantuk sambil menari dimalam hari."

"Apakah kau yakin itu Kowalski ? Padahal mereka sering sekali berbohong kepada kita" tanya Private kepada Kowalski

"Untuk saat ini mereka tidak berbohong karena dari tampang mereka yang sedang serius untuk bersantai dan tidak bercanda." Jawab Kowalski kepada Private

"Lebih baik kita beraksi lagi menuju ke kotak besar itu pada jam 12 tengah malam untuk membuktikan kebenaran isi kotak itu." Seru Skipper kepada kawannya.

Akhirnya mereka menuju ke atas jam besar Big Ben yang berada di pintu gerbang Central Park Zoo untuk beraksi membuka kotak besar yang ada di dalam gudang saat mereka beraksi di hari kemarin.

* * *

**Apa yang mereka temukan di dalam kotak besar itu ? Apakah Julien dan kawan-kawannya itu berkata jujur kepada mereka. Tunggulah di Chapter yang mendatang.**


	2. Keanehan Kotak Besar

**Déjà vu in Penguin of Madagascar.**

**Chapter 2 – Keanehan Kotak Besar**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. ****Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini.**

* * *

Dalam malam hari saat itu, di atap pintu masuk Central Park Zoo yang mirip sekali dengan Big Ben yang ada Di Inggris, sebuah bel yang terdapat di atas atap tersebut berbunyi. Para pinguin yang sudah berdiri ditempat itu sudah mulai melakukan aksinya. Mereka terjun ke bawah dari tempat itu hingga mereka meluncur menggunakan bokong mereka ke sebuah bebatuan bebatuan yang licin. Saat mereka meluncur, Marlene yang sedang mengambil kacang kenari di bebatuan tersebut melihat mereka dan menyambut mereka. Namun sambutan itu diabaikan oleh mereka dan para pinguin menabrak Marlene hingga jatuh dari bebatuan dan kacang kenari yang dia kumpulkan ikut berjatuhan. Mereka meluncur dan lepas dari bebatuan itu itu yang dapat membuat mereka melompat tinggi menuju ke salah satu gudang yang ada di kebun binatang itu.

Mereka berada di gudang yang mereka tuju dimana di gudang itu terdapat kotak besar. Mereka mulai mengambil formasi untuk mencoba membuka kota besar yang ada disitu. Kota tersebut masih terkunci dengan kunci putar. Kowalski mulai mengeluarkan stetoskopnya sambil memutarkan kode kunci tersebut. Namun karena stetoskop yang dia gunakan adalah stetoskop untuk mainan, akhirnya ia gagal. Rico mempunyai akal untuk membuka kotak besar itu dengan kunci inggris. Dia mengeluarkannya dari dalam perutnya dan memuntahkannya hingga dia berikan kunci itu kepada Private. Private mengambil kunci inggris itu namun dia merasa terlalu berat untuk membawanya. Akhirnya, kunci inggris itu diambil oleh Skipper. Skipper langsung membuka kotak besar itu melewati lubang kecil yang ada di dekat kunci putar. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Skipper berhasil membuka kotak itu. Mereka menuju kedalam kotak tersebut namun mereka kaget melihat isi kotak tersebut. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat 2 ekor simpanse yang sedang melakukan disko dansa. Akhirnya, karena pada pinguin itu merasa aneh dengan isi kotak itu, akhirnya dengan cepatnya mereka menutupi kotak itu dan mereka meluncur lagi keluar gudang dan pulang ke markasnya melewati lubang selokan yang ada di tengah jalan di kebun binatang itu. Melewati selokan yang sempit dan akhirnya tiba di atas markas mereka sambil bergaya ingin berkelahi. Namun, orang-orang melihat mereka dan adapun orang-orang yang ingin mengambil foto mereka. Akhirnya, Skipper membisikan kepada rekan-rekannya bahwa mereka harus menyapa karena Skipper menganggap bahwa penguin-pinguin yang ada di Central Park Zoo merupakan hewan terlucu dan polos yang pernah dilihat oleh mata manusia.

Hingga pada sore hari dimana pengujung di kebun binatang itu mulai sepi. Keempat penguin tersebut kembali ke markas. Mereka membicarakan tentang kotak besar yang mereka buka tadi pagi.

"Hei Kowalski, kau tau kotak besar yang kita buka itu?" kata Skipper kepada Kowalski

"Iya, menurut analisisku, Mason dan Phil ada didalam kotak itu sambil berdansa." ucap Kowalski.

"Aneh sekali, dari kemarin Julien, Mort, dan Maurice berada di kotak itu. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di kotak itu. Darimana mereka datangnya?" tanya Skipper kepada Kowalski.

"Aku tidak tahu, hasil stetoskop mainanku membuktikan bahwa mereka masuk dengan sendirinya tanpa melewati lubang apapun." jelas Kowalski.

"Cukup membuatku bingung setengah hidup, ayo teman-teman, kita coba tanya kepada mereka, bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke kotak itu." seru Skipper kepada teman-temannya.

Kemudian menjelang malam harinya, mereka menujut ke tempat dimana Mason dan Phil berada. Saat mereka berada di tempat itu. Mereka melihat bahwa mereka sedang menatap wajah satu sama lainnya. Skipper menyahut Mason dan Phil dan mereka mendengarkan sahutan mereka hingga mereka memandang Skipper dan teman-temannya itu. Mason bertanya kepada mereka mengenai tujuan mereka datang kesini. Skipper berkata bahwa tujuan mereka datang ke tempat Mason dan Phil ialah menanyakan mengenai mereka tentang keberadaan mereka malam hari di dalam kota besar sambil menari-nari. Mason berkata bahwa Mason dan Phil tidak menari-nari dan berdansa pada malam harinya. Namun Phil menculik Mason dan memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya bermimpi bahwa dirinya sedang berdansa dengan Mason. Mason mengingat mimpi semalam kemarin dan teringat bahwa dia bermimpi sedang berdansa dengan Phil. Akhirnya Skipper memikirkan sesuatu dan ingin bertanya kepada Kowalski namun dia izin pamit untuk pulang ke markasnya. Akhirnya Skipper dan kawan-kawannya pulang ke markasnya.

Skipper bingung memikirkan kotak besar dan masih apa yang dikatakan oleh para simpanse dan para lemur itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak melakukan hal itu namun didalam mimpinya mereka sedang melakukan tarian itu. Kowalski mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan misterius didalam kota besar itu. Private merasakan takut ketika Kowalski berkata seperti itu. Skipper menenangkan firasat takut Private. Namun Rico memberikan isyarat agar semuanya kembali beraksi pada jam 12 malam untuk mencoba membuka kotak besar itu kembali. Akhirnya Skipper setuju untuk mencoba sekali lagi untuk membuka isi kotak besar itu pada jam 12 malam.

Akhirnya mereka menuju ke atas jam besar Big Ben yang berada di pintu gerbang Central Park Zoo untuk beraksi membuka kotak besar yang ada di dalam gudang saat mereka beraksi di hari kemarin.

* * *

**Apa yang mereka temukan untuk kotak yang ketiga kalinya itu? ****Apakah Keanehan dan misteri kotak besar itu akan terungkap? ****Tunggulah di Chapter yang mendatang.**


End file.
